Triplicate
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Love is found in the comfort of those who you hold closest to your spark, even if it's forbidden amongst others. Smoke/Blue/Prowl


_**Triplicate**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I NEVER WILL! *Cries hysterically***

**Warning: Smoke/Blue/Prowl, hurt, comfort, incest**

**Notes: I have no idea why I wrote this…but I liked the idea enough to pass it on to you!**

**Summary: Love is found in the comfort of those who you hold closest to your spark, even if it's forbidden amongst others. Smoke/Blue/Prowl**

"It's cold out here."

He ignored the statement and just huddled closer to himself, his doorwings pulled closer to his frame, not that it did any good to protect the delicate sensors from the frigid wind.

"Come back inside, you'll get sick out here and you know how Ratchet is and we want you to come back in with us."

He did the same to the new voice, though he knew it would be fruitless in his efforts to pretend the two weren't there, as much as he cared for them…he did not feel like being around them or anyone at the moment.

"Prowl," one of them plopped down beside him, allowing their feet to dangle off the side of the ARK as well, no one could see them up here…this part was practically hidden and they were they only ones to ever come this far without the fear of falling from such a great height, "this isn't healthy for your systems."

The black and white mech just stared out at the setting sun, only shifting a little as the other gently took a seat to his other side, only briefly glancing down as his servo was picked up and held, "I don't like it when you get like this, I like it when you're back in our room…with us, please come back in with us, we miss you…it's not the same when your gone…"

That was true…even he had missed the feeling of curling up with his brothers, their frames offering him warmth he would never be able to have from any lover…the feeling of being surrounded by those he knew cared for him on such a level that boarded on something far too deep for the others to understand and sometimes even for themselves.

Their own door wings flared out to enclose him in their heat, warming his slowly freezing frame, his free servo was now being held by the first bot, only he had brought it up to place a gentle yet chaste kiss on the white knuckles.

It was enough to bring a whimper of despair from his vocals as he felt his frame tremble before they inched closer to him, "I'm sorry, I should have-"

A nuzzle to his shoulder stopped him and he had to break his line of sight to that of his younger brother's face, bright optics bore into his own, "Don't be, we understand…sometimes…it just get's to where you want something more…different…something," the grey Praxian glanced away, contemplating his next words before turning back to his hurt sibling, "accepted by the others."

That was true…there was no way that the crew would understand what they felt…how each of them completed a whole, each of their personalities was a piece that completed the other…they didn't know others might look down on the way they were brought up…only knowing each other for safety and understanding…perhaps the Twins would understand but…it was so hard to explain to those who did not want to listen.

"Blues, right," the SIC could practically feel the 'but' in the air and knew that the eldest probably had a few choice words about his last love interest…yet the gambler held back…for now. He didn't like Jazz to begin with, the blue Datsun seemed to be able to read other bots with a single glance and it was what helped him in his bets and his work, telling the middle of the three not to let the Porsche in…take all those stories of him 'lovin and leavin' to spark.

But Prowl fell for the charm and the sweet words, he never had anybody else besides the two closest to him to ever do things that the spy had done for him and it made him feel special and…it was nice to express his feelings in public even if it was still awkward for him since he had kept them hidden for so long in fear of what some might think of him.

He was sure that the heat he felt coming off Smokescreen was from anger and giving a little check through their bond, he was relieved to find it wasn't at him, he gave a little shutter as the bond was 'grabbed' on the older mech's side, feeling much like someone was tightening their hold on a string that was attached to his spark and for a klik he felt as though he had done something wrong by checking on the other's feelings.

The thought was halted by the rush of 'need', the hesitance of needing to curl around him and protect him, the need of having him back and away from those that would hurt him and the need to love and have it returned.

The next whimper couldn't be stopped as he nuzzled his helm under his older brother's helm, careful to make sure his chevron didn't hurt him accidentally as he flooded the link with his own to be forgiven and accepted back.

Arms curled around him and he was gently brought into psychiatrist's lap, he buried his helm in his chassis, the low clicks and pitiful whines escaping him as his whole frame shook, looking for the comfort that he needed, his EM field clashing against theirs like flames licking at their armor in desperation.

"Please…"

He wasn't even sure what he was asking for but it had to be something…anything that would make the pain in his spark go away and they seemed to know what it was as the feeling of a warm body leaned against his doorwings, soothing them with light caresses.

"Ssshhh…we're here…"

The electrical currents in the air snapped to the ever shifting emotions that relayed through them, two calming fields trying to dowse the storming fire of their middle, flooding it with their own, pitching themselves in the roles of stakes to keep him grounded and close to them.

He could feel it…feel them…slowly sinking through his armor into his systems as servos caressed against his heating frame…a pair danced against his door sensors as the other brushed the features of his face…calming…comforting…claiming him.

His sight gone white from the force of it all but he could _feel_ it before they reached his very being, the sensation that was purely them tugging across the bond in some twisted tug of war, only for them all to collide into one.

The frames of three now shared one EM and he, was it him, let out a low chirr as the feeling of loneliness was lifted, replaced by the shifting essence of those he should have never left. He couldn't tell who he was anymore…was he Bluestreak…rubbing happily against his middle brother's back, pinching the sensitive joints to where their combined fields caused it to echo along his own, encouraging him to grind and bury himself farther into the fluttering wings…

Maybe he was Smokescreen, holding desperately on to the only two he would never wish to bid their love away, his chevron being licked and kissed as the black and white in his lap begged for them to love him and he himself forced the feeling into the bond causing them all to gasp and keen at the intensity.

No, he was Prowl…the cold fire that he had put up in order to protect himself that would burn anyone else, the one that had come tumbling down as the reassurance of the others…his spark diving into the emotions they fed him, drinking it up as though he had been wandering the desert for eons and this was the fuel to finally replenish him. A keen escaped him as they others pressed closer, their frames overheating now as the fields danced in and out of them.

Voices colliding into one in celebration of something that was missing being returned as they spiraled to their peak, lightening crackling off their frames as they reached the mesh that was them flaring at the force of it all…until they fell into the explosion that closed them in darkness leaving them all offline but content with the sounds of their armor and paint popping in the rush to cool down.

The strings separated from each other and pulled away as the storm settled but never really letting go, sliding through each field as a temporary farewell and a leaving a promise to return in the future.

One sighed before he mewled, his spark still swirling with the EM presence that was them, slowly letting the feeling slip away, one optic shuttered open to stare up the faceplates of Smokescreen, the gambler letting out a chirr of happiness before rubbing his nose against his.

The clicks from behind him let them both know that Bluestreak was trying to fall into recharge as he snuggled closer, pushing them into a mass of Praxian parts causing the older ones to chuckle and purr.

Doorwings fluttered and swayed in the hidden language that only they knew, a silent 'thank you' passing through followed by 'I love you' before the lullaby of each of the sparks called them to sleep.

-For some odd reason I like this, I think it's sweet and I might write more if given the right amount of motive. Tell me what you think, should I write more or just leave it be.

*Bows politely* Until We Meet Again.


End file.
